


the other woman

by kowai1974



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Future Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowai1974/pseuds/kowai1974
Summary: The other woman has time to manicure her nailsThe other woman is perfect where her rival failsAnd she's never seen with pin curls in her hair, anywhere"I'll be waiting, bokuto-san". he hung up the phone.He heard someone knocking in his apartment door."akaashi, long time no see". he says softly."yes. yes it is" akaashi smiles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the other woman

**Author's Note:**

> I reccommend to listen to The Other Woman by Lana Del Rey as you read this fic.

The other woman has time to manicure her nails  
The other woman is perfect where her rival fails  
And she's never seen with pin curls in her hair, anywhere

"I'll be waiting, bokuto-san". he hung up the phone.

He heard someone knocking in his apartment door.  
"akaashi, long time no see". he says softly.  
"yes. yes it is" akaashi smiles.

The other woman enchants her clothes with French perfume

"you're drenching wet! you don't bring an umbrella with you?" Bokuto just simply smile and shook his head. "wait here, i'll bring you a towel". akaashi feel him grabs his wrist and suddenly drawn into the man's chest. akaashi can feel the warm skin and the slow heartbeat.

"i miss your scent"

Just four words. Just four words to makes akaashi blushing like crazy. Just four words to make his heart beats faster. Just four words to make him feel butterflies inside his stomach. Just four words-- to make him cry. Cause akaashi knew that four words is just sweet words, he knew bokuto didn't mean those words.

The other woman keeps fresh cut flowers in each room

"you'll catch a cold you know" akaashi sigh. "doesn't matter." Bokuto smiled tenderly as he hugged akaashi in his arms. 'ah that smile' he thought. the smile that succesfully drawn akaashi into the man's trap over and over again.

There are never toys that's scattered everywhere

___________________

"it stopped raining outsie" bokuto says as he stroked akaashi's hair. "yeah" he say softly. "akaashi, i like your apartment. it's comfy".He only shrugs on top of bokuto's chest. he likes to put his head on topof bokutos chest, or simply just sleep facing his chest, it's warm. 

yeah, akaashi's trying his best to keep his apartment cozy, he on purpose bought lots of plant. Especially Lilies. 

'akaashi look! its lilies! ain't they the prettiest flower ever?' akaashi just snorted at the thought of an old memory. He remembers it clearly. Lilies are bokutos favorite flower. That's why akaashi choose to have lilies inspite how hard it is to maintain them. 'how pathetic'.

And when her man comes to call  
He finds her waiting like a lonesome queen

"hmm, i think im going home now"

'Cause to be by her side  
It's such a change from old routine

"but its just 10pm? stay a bit longer, please?" 

"i don't want to worry kana" then he pets akaashi in the head and get up putting on his pants.

"you won't even take a shower?" he hold his tearsfrom falling down.

Bokuto then look araund to face akaashi. he smiled. he just smiled.

___________________

The other woman  
Will always cry herself to sleep

"be careful on your way back, bokuto-san"

"of course" as he puts on his jacket.

Akaashi look down to his feet, didn't want to look bokuto in the eye. if he does, tears will certainly wet his cheek right away.

he felt a gentle big hands reaching his own. "hey, look at me akaashi". Akaashi still look at his feet, tears start to fill his eyes. "you make me sad... please? akaashi?". That's it. Just like that, he can't hold the tears any longer. he looks up to see the man who he love so much. "hey, don't cry... your pretty face got all wet" bokuto wipes his tears. Akaashi struggled to form a smile. "see? you look so beautiful right now."he kiss akaashi's forehead. once again, it's just a mere sweet words. but akaashi fall all over this man again.

"send my regars to kaya-san"

"of course, oh! and the kids says they wanted to play with you again" that word stabs akaashi through his heart.

"of course" akaashi smiles.

"good night akaashi" he kiss akaashi in the lips.

"good night bokuto san"

The other woman  
Will never have his love to keep

___________________

Akaashi walk from the door frame, to his room. He let out a big sigh. 'ah how pathtetic' 'if only i never met you koutaro' 'if only i never met you.' He hug his own knees, rolling to bokuto's side 'ah the sheet smels like him' his cheek already wet with tears. Just like that, he fell asleep.

And as the years go by  
The other woman  
Will spend  
Her life alone  
Alone  
Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it;) this is my first fic. i'm very sorry if there's a grammatical mistakes, or the story is simply not your taste.


End file.
